Inuyasha's Fist Date
by kirikido
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go on thier first date! who knows what will happen next!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha's first date.  
  
"Hey Kagome how are you doing." asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm fine. " said Kagome. "Why are you so perked up?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I was just curious" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she was running up to the school shrine.  
  
"Damn I was just about to score!" thought Inuyasha to himself.  
  
"What" said Kagome.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I have a new boy friend." Yelled Sango.  
  
"That's great. " Kagome practically screamed back.  
  
"Guess who it is." whispered Sango.  
  
"Who" replied Kaygome.  
  
"Kouga." Said Sango in a very quiet voice.  
  
"Are you serious!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Keep it down!" said Sango in a loud hushed voice.  
  
"Were going to the Tokyo Shire café on a date." "Want to come."  
  
"Absolutely!" whispered Kagome excitedly.  
  
"Who would I bring with me though."  
  
" How about Inuyasha." Said Sango.  
  
"I know you like him."  
  
"You better not say anything to him Sango or else." Whispered Kagome hotly.  
  
"Forget Kouga I'll take Inu off your hands" said Sango teasingly.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha and then back at Sango.  
  
"Alright" Kagome said.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
As Sango skipped away Kagome looked at Inuyasha Flirtingly and then walked up to him. She looked into his dazzling golden eyes then looked away as if she couldn't stand the thought of what she was thinking.  
  
"Hey Inu" said Kagome teasingly.  
  
"What" he replied shortly. "Have you ever been on a date?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No." Replied Inuyasha. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing Inuyasha had never been on a date before.  
  
"It's a thing where two people get together and go to dinner, talk, dance, and have fun." Said Kagome  
  
"Sounds fun." Replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Good, because were going tonight." Said Kagome.  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home they gave each other loving glances. Then quickly turned away from each other.  
  
When they arrived at home Sango was already getting set for the date.  
  
"So, how do I look." Said Sango.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango for a very long time. Kagome grew tired of this and told Inuyasha to get his best Komoto on. This is going to be a night out on the town.  
  
At 6:45p.m. Kouga arrived at the house.  
  
Sango answered the door (of course) and gave Kouga a hug.  
  
"We'll are we ready to go." Said Kouga.  
  
"YES!!" everyone screamed together.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant they had seats already reserved.  
  
When they were seated Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's and they both blushed.  
  
Kouga and Sango couldn't take eyes off each other.  
  
When dinner had arrived everyone dug in. (especially Kouga and Inuyasha)  
  
After dinner some music started up. Kagome and Sango grabbed their dates and danced until morning. They went home. Kouga and Sango went up to her room together doing how the hell should I know.  
  
Then Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch. They looked into each others eyes and there was a moment. Then what Kagome and Inuyasha wanted happened. They kissed. This wasn't just a little peck. It was a full blow out.  
  
~DREAMS~  
  
The next morning Kagome was sitting on the porch when a piece of paper fell into her lap.  
  
She opened the letter and there were two mountain Roses.  
  
On the piece of paper there was a poem.  
Next Chapter -who sent this letter I think you know who it was. If you didn't like this fanfic let me know  
  
Also In the next chapter some bullies are picking on Kagome at school. Find out what happens when she tells Inuyasha. 


	2. the fight

Kagome was sitting out on the porch of her mother's home when an envelope fell into her lap. She looked skyward but could see nothing. She didn't even feel a breeze that could have swept it into her lap. She was about to open it when the bus arrived to take her to school. She decided to take it to school. All Kagome could think of was the date that she had with Inuyasha last night. Before she knew it she was at school and sitting in first period with her friend Sango. She whispered over to Kagome "wasn't last night a blast." "yeah" Kagome replied dreamily. They talked about their new boyfriends until lunch period. As Kagome sat down to eat their lunch some guys that Kagome had rejected to go out with a couple weeks before meeting Inuyasha. "well hey if it isn't the little slut" smiled the boy. "Oh shut up Miroku." Replied Sango. "you are just so jealous of Inuyasha" chimed Kagome. Miroku was now really pissed. "I used to like you" he said matter of factly. Then Miroku shoved Kagome into the table she was sitting at. Too bad Inuyasha wasn't in any of Kagome's classes. He would show those bullies. The school day ended and Kagome felt miserable. Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist. He laughed "how was school." "horrible" she replied with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha suddenly stood rigid and asked what had happened while she rested her head on Inuyasha's head and tried to explain things through sobs. As Inuyasha took Kagome home he knew he would have to stand up to Miroku even though they did outnumber him. Inuyasha called Kouga and asked him if he would help him defend Kagome and Sango. He agreed hastily. The next day came as Inuyasha woke from his light sleep he silently got ready for school and ran most of the way there. Miroku did the same while thinking how badly he was going to thrash these bullies. The friends arrived at school and went to first period. Lunch time seemed to take forever to come but it finally did. As they went to lunch they saw Miroku and his gang picking on Kagome and Sango. "why don't you ass holes go suck each other's cocks" yelled Kagome. One of Miroku's gang members rose his fist and was about to strike Kagome when a blur came past making the striker fly and hitting the ground with a thud. He pushed Miroku and his moron gang aside getting to Kagome helping her from the table and walking her to the hall. Silently another part of the gang followed Inuyasha and his girl. One of the boys was about to hit Inuyasha when Kouga took the boys hand and threw him against the wall. "Got your Back" Kouga laughed. Inuyasha smiled weakly. He looked down at Kagome and felt her shaking or was it. NO!!!! it was him. He was shaking with pure anger and hatred for Miroku and his gang. Kagome clinged tightly to Inuyasha until the rest of the day was out. The bell rang and all the student ran out of the building thanking God that school was finally over for today. Kagome was still attached to Inuyasha not wanting to leave his side. Inuyasha decided that he would Take Kagome home and camp outside her house so Miroku and his gang didn't try anything. Inuyasha was walking with Kagome, Sango , and Kouga and talking with them when Miroku stepped from the building. "Inuyasha" Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha spun around and saw Miroku climbing down the stairs. "Inuyasha I challenge you to a fight" Kagome looked pleadingly at Inuyasha not to fight. As if reading her mind Inuyasha replied "its never going to stop unless I do something." He removed his jacket and threw it on a table. Kouga, Sango, and Kagome had a seat at a table to watch the fight. A group of kids surrounded Inuyasha and Miroku to see who would win Yelling "FIGHT ,FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!!." Inuyasha stepped into the ring where Miroku was currently making his way to whispering under his breath. "It Begins" 


End file.
